New Frontiers in Physiology (a Phase II project) is designed to improve science education by building the scientific research community into the support infrastructure for teachers. Specifically, it will create ongoing relationships between researchers and teachers through research and inservice experiences and computer networks, and promote the adoption of K-12 national standards through activities developed collaboratively by teachers and researchers. These goals will be met via the Summer Research in Physiology Program and the Joint Teacher-Researcher Physiology Inservice Program. During the Summer Research Program, teachers will conduct research in physiology laboratories, learn about effective teaching strategies, and develop new curricular materials for dissemination in hard copy and on-line. In the Inservice Program, teams of teachers and researchers will conduct physiology inservice workshops, focusing on effective pedagogical techniques. Teachers will be involved in project activities over a full academic year. Nearly 800 teachers, nationwide, will participate in the three-year project. The project will serve as a model for professional organizations and provide materials and methods for other inservice providers, including science education reform projects. It will provide a model for building long-term relationships between teachers and researchers, thus building the research community into the support infrastructure for K-12 science education.